Eternal Flame
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Most of the Z Fighters are dead and Goku is dying. If I said too much it would ruin the plot. Read and find out what's going on!


Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ so you no sue me okay?  
  
Let me just say that this is mainly and sad fic k? How sad? If I told you, that would ruin the plot! Read on to find out! ^^  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Eternal Flame  
  
Pan slowly opened the door to the bedroom and peered inside to the familiar, but very distressing site. Gohan was sitting next to a large bed, inside it was a very pale and very sick Goku. After all the years of defending the Earth, old age had finally caught up with him and now he was dying.  
Pan walked over to her father who was dozing and gently woke him up.  
"Father, wake up father."   
Gohan opened his eyes and stared up at his adult daughter.  
"Oh, morning Pan." Gohan said, yawning.  
"I'm sorry to wake you father, but mother wanted to know if you wanted breakfast." Pan said.  
"No thanks." Gohan replied, glancing at Goku who was asleep. "I'm not hungry right now."  
"Okay." Pan said.  
Pan then turned and walked out the room, knowing it was better to leave Gohan alone with his father. However, a small figure stood by the door after Pan left and stared inside the mellow room. Gohan looked up and saw the figure and smiled.  
"Good morning Pearl." Gohan said.  
Pearl was Pan and Trunks' daughter, Gohan and Videl's granddaughter and Goku and Chichi's great granddaughter. Pearl had her mother's hair colour in her father's style, her mother's gentle eyes and her father's calm nature.  
"You can come in if you want to Pearl." Gohan said.  
Pearl smiled sweetly, ran forward and hugged her grandfather. Gohan picked Pearl up and sat her on his knees.  
"I brought this flower for great grandpa." Pearl said, holding up a pink coloured tulip.  
"It's beautiful Pearl." Gohan said. "Where'd you find it?"  
"I got it from my flower garden back home." Pearl replied. "Great grandpa always encouraged me to grow my own flowers so I did and I promised to give him the best one."  
Pearl gentle place the flower in Goku's limp hand.  
"Do you think he likes it?"  
"Of course he likes it Pearl." Gohan replied.  
Pearl smiled happily and proudly to herself.  
"If I talked to great grandpa, do you think he would hear me?" Pearl asked.  
"Oh yes, he'll hear you for sure." Gohan replied.  
Pearl then started talking to Goku's sleeping form, explaining how she was doing, how she was getting on with her friends and how she hoped that he would get better soon. When Pearl got to that last bit, Gohan's eyes began to fill with tears. He knew full well that Goku wasn't going to get better at all.  
  
Pan walked down into the kitchen and greeted her mother and husband.  
"Where's Pearl?" Pan asked.  
"She went upstairs to see Gohan and Goku." Trunks replied.  
Gohan had told Goku to stay with him and Videl when Chichi died because he didn't want his father to live alone. Ever since Goku had become ill, Pan had wanted to stay close to him so Gohan and Videl happily allowed her, Trunks and Pearl to stay with them.  
Trunks stared sadly at his wife. He knew Pan was closer to Goku than he was, but he didn't wanted to lose Goku either. Goku had always treated Trunks like a son, especially ever since Vegeta had passed away. Goku had always been there for him to help him through his pain and grief, Trunks felt he owed him nothing less.  
"Listen, I'm going to find Goten." Trunks said.  
"But Trunks, Goten has made it quite clear when Vegeta died that he didn't want to see his father in the same condition if he got sick." Videl said.  
"Tough." Trunks replied. "If he doesn't see Goku now before it's too late, he'll regret it. I know, I nearly did regret it and I don't want Goten to be sorry for something he could've changed a long time ago."  
So, Trunks walked out the house and blasted into the air to look for Goten.  
*Flashback*  
Trunks stood over Vegeta's grave in silence. He was trying to keep his pain and sorrow from surfacing.  
"This is no way for a Saiyan Prince to act." Trunks said to himself over and over.  
However, he couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. Goku placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks glanced at Goku.  
"Trunks, you can't bottle up your feelings." Goku said. "You can't hide the pain in you heart, you have to let it go."  
Trunks stared at Goku for a few seconds, that's when the barriers he had built on himself broke. He burst into uncontrollable tears and clung on to Goku chest. Goku hugged Trunks hard, supporting the younger warrior.  
Goten looked over at his father and his best friend, tears were rolling down his face too. He turned away and began crying hard. He began to walk away.  
"Goten? Where are you going?" Bra asked.  
"I'm getting away from here." Goten muttered his reply.  
"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.  
"I'm talking about you dad!" Goten yelled. "I know your time will come soon too! When it does, I won't be around! I'm not gonna stand by and watch you die like I did with Vegeta! I'm not gonna see my own father slowly die!"  
"Goten, Goku's not even sick and your saying your not gonna help him when maybe and if he does?" Trunks asked.  
"I won't watch my father die! I don't want to see him when he becomes ill and I won't!"  
With that, Goten blasted into the sky. Trunks wanted to follow, but Goku told him not to.  
*End flashback*  
  
Topaz stood solomely over the grave of his grandfather, Vegeta. In his hands, he held a small bunch of blue and white flowers.  
"Rest well grandpa."  
Topaz placed the flowers on the grave and stared aimlessly at it.  
"Topaz?"  
Topaz turned to the sound of the new voice and saw a long black haired girl looking at him.  
"What do you want Crystal?" Topaz asked. "Are you spying on me?"  
"No, not at all." Crystal replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
Crystal then walked over to a grave which was under the shelter of a small apple tree. She bent down to the grave and placed some pink roses on it and then stood up. Topaz stared at Crystal softly, running his hands through his brown hair which was in Vegeta's style.  
"Look Crystal." Topaz said. "I didn't mean to sound mean just then."  
"It's okay Topaz." Crystal replied, watching Topaz walking up to her. "I know you didn't mean it. I know grandpa Yamcha died a long time ago, but it seems like it happened yesterday. Your lucky Topaz, you got to know your grandfather."  
"Yeah, but I didn't make an impression on him while he was alive." Topaz said sadly, staring at the ground.  
"Oh no Topaz, your wrong." Crystal said. "He may never have gotten to tell you, but he was very proud of you. I always used to watch you two train together and he was always smiling when you showed him the progress you were making. Topaz, Vegeta was proud of you and he always will be."  
"Really?"  
"Really Topaz. Really."  
  
Two young girls were sitting quietly on a swing which was on a tree on a large hill.  
"Hey Saphire?" The older, ginger haired girl said.  
"Yeah Emerald?" The younger, blonde haired girl answered.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"I know it's hard, but the pain eases over time." Emerald said.  
"I know, but I still miss grandpa Krillin, grandma 18 and the other Z Fighters so much." Saphire said sadly.  
"Hey, remember when we were really little kids and they used to play with us on this swing?" Emerald asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well those are the memories you have to remember, all the happy ones." Emerald said. "Besides, they haven't really left us. They're sitting next to us. They're in the wind. They're all around us. But most importantly of all, they're in our hearts where they'll always be."  
Saphire smiled and hugged her sister. Then, both girls looked into the sky and saw a figure flying fast through the air.  
"Hey, that's Trunks." Emerald said.  
"I wonder where he's going." Saphire said.  
  
Trunks blasted through the sky, continuing his search for Goten. Trunks knew that Goten really did want to see his father, but he was too scared because of the condition that Goku was in. But Trunks had made a promise, a special promise that he was determined to keep.  
*Flashback*  
Trunks walked into the quiet room. Since Gohan had gone out to get some food a few minutes earlier, there was only himself and Goku in there now.  
Trunks walked over and sat next to Goku who was lying still in the bed. Goku's condition has shocked everyone, especially Trunks. Goku was always feverish, sweating, thin, pale and in constant pain. Already, Trunks could feel his tears flowing down his face.  
"Trunks…is…is that you?" Goku asked.  
"Yes Goku." Trunks said softly and quietly. "It's me, I'm here."  
"I thought so." Goku replied, turning to face Trunks. "I could hear your sobs."  
"I'm sorry Goku." Trunks said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I know that you don't want us to be sad, but it's so hard not to be. Goku, I don't wanna lose you."  
"Hey, I've already told you Trunks…you'll…never lose me." Goku said.  
Trunks smiled a little.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Trunks asked.  
"I…I need you…to do me a favour Trunks." Goku replied. "I want you to go and find Goten for me."  
Trunks looked confused at Goku's request, so he continued.  
"Trunks…youhave to…see this from Goten's point of view." Goku said. "Remember…remember what happened…between you and Vegeta? It's…the same. He's scared Trunks, he's afraid of facing the truth because it's too painfull. Find him for me Trunks…make him see…that he doesn't…have to be afraid anymore. Do it for Topaz…do it for Bra…do it for me…"  
Trunks looked at Goku, nodded and slipped his hand into Goku's hand.  
"I promise you Goku." Trunks said. "I promise with all my heart that I'll find him and bring him here to see you, even if it's for one last time. I promise."  
Goku smiled and rested his free hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
"Thankyou Trunks."  
*End flashback*  
"I promised Goku that I'd find Goten and let him see his son one more time and I NEVER break my promises!"  
  
Goten sat sadly under a large willow tree. It's long hanging leaves and vines hid Goten from view. For years, Goten had stayed away from his father, especially ever since Goku became ill. He always came to this peacefull place. Here, he could forget his problems, worries, fears…  
"Goten."  
Goten spun around and saw Trunks walking towards him through the leaves and vines. Trunks then sat down next to Goten and stared.  
"Goten, Goku's waiting for you."  
"For get it Trunks!" Goten yelled, turning away. "I told you once and I'm telling you again, I'm not going to see him!"  
"But…"  
"I DON'T want to see him!"  
Trunks sighed deeply.  
"Look Goten, I know how you feel…"  
"No you don't Trunks!" Goten yelled. "You have no idea how I feel so…"  
Goten trailed off when he realised what he'd just said. Goten stared in horror and shock at Trunks.  
"Oh god Trunks, I am so sorry." Goten said.  
"It's okay Goten." Trunks replied. "I know you didn't mean it to come out like that."  
"I am just so sorry Trunks." Goten said again. "Of course you know how I feel, you know exactly how I feel, although I wish you didn't."  
"Me too." Trunks said. "I can still remember the day I was told, the day I was told that my father had an incurable heart disease. It seemed like a joke at first, I mean my father was always healthy. After the truth settled in, it seemed more like an impossibility. However, it was all true; my father, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race, was dying of an incurable heart disease. Each and every day my father's condition got worse and worse. In the end it got so worse that I couldn't bare to look at him any more and I left. I was in the same boat as you Goten. I was afraid too, I wanted to remember my father as the proud Saiyan Prince he once was and not the old dying prince. But then one day, Goku convinced me that if I didn't see him before he died, I'd regret it. I listened to him and I decided to do as he said because I didn't want to regret what I'd done and spend my time thinking of what might have been. I'm glad I did as Goku said, I had a chance to tell my father how much I loved him and how proud I was to be his son. He too, told me the same things I had. It's hard to face your worst fears Goten, but it's worth it in the end, trust me, I know."  
Trunks looked at Goten who was staring at the ground, tears falling from his eyes and on to the ground.  
"But…but what if it's too late for me Trunks?" Goten asked. "I bet he hates me for what I've done. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he dies hating me?"  
"Goten, if Goku hated you then he never would've made me promise to find you for him and he couldn't cry out for you day and night." Trunks said.  
"What?" Goten asked in disbelief. "He…he cries for me?"  
"Yes, he does." Trunks said. "Especially when he sleeps. In his nightmares, he cries out your name. He wants you to be there for him when he needs you. He wants to hold you tight in his arms. He wants to tell you he loves you and that he's proud of you. He wants to feel your skin against his own. He wants to know that you'll never leave him. He's scared too Goten; he's scared of dying and your not there."  
Goten stared in awe at Trunks, his tears flowing even faster down his face.  
"Even after…after all these years he still loves me. Any other person would never want to speak or see me again. I've done this…and yet he still wants me to go to him. He doesn't hate me. Oh god Trunks, what've I done?"  
Trunks embraced Goten in a heartwarming hug between friends. Goten sobbed uncontrollable on Trunks' chest. Trunks too, began crying with Goten. For now he knew that Goten was ready to face the biggest fear of all.  
  
"Pan, do you know where the wet cloth is?" Gohan asked.  
"It's in the kitchen father." Pan replied, hugging Pearl who was sleeping against her chest.  
Then, as Gohan walked past, the front door opened and Trunks walked in.  
"Hi Trunks, what took you so long?" Gohan asked, walking towards the stairs.  
"Gohan, listen…"  
"In a minute Trunks." Gohan said, going up the stairs.  
"Gohan please, listen to me!" Trunks said.  
"I said in a min ute Trunks!" Gohan replied.  
"Gohan!"  
Everyone froze at the sound of the new voice. They all turned; Goten was standing next to Trunks at the door.  
"Hello brother." Gohan muttered.  
"I'm here to let you know that I'm not running away from my fears any more Gohan." Goten said bravely. "I'm here to see my father."  
"You're a bit late for that aren't you Goten?" Gohan growled. "Besides, you have no right."  
"No right? He's my father!" Goten yelled. "Are you denying me access to see my own father?"  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Gohan replied harshly.  
"Gohan!" Trunks yelled. "Goku is Goten's father for crying out loud! He has every right to see his father! How unfair are you?"  
"Unfair?" Gohan yelled. "Unfair? I'll tell you what's unfair! Me having to take care of my sick father every single day and night, watching him slowly die while my younger brother urns away and does sod all to help! Now he just waltzes in here and expects me to let him see someone who's been dying and he hasn't done anything to help him? Well you can forget it! I won't allow it! It's not what I want!"  
"This ISN'T about what YOU want!" Trunks yelled, almost screaming. "This is about what GOKU wants and he wants to see his younger son before he dies!"  
Goten walked boldly up to Gohan.  
"Gohan." Goten said. "I know that what I've done is unforgivable and I don't blame you for hating me, in fact I'm shocked that father doesn't hate me for what I've done to him, but please let me see him. I was scared Gohan. I want to remember my father for the brave hero that he was and not the sick, old, dying warrior he is now."  
Gohan stared intensly at Goten.  
"Gohan, please."  
"Goten…I'm so sorry." Gohan whispered.  
Gohan then moved forward and hugged his brother tightly..  
"No, I'm sorry Gohan. I should've done this a long time ago." Goten sobbed.  
"It's okay Goten." Gohan whispered. "I forgive you."  
Everyone then sighed and looked at each other, smiling. Then at that moment, the door opened again and everyone else arrived.  
"Mother!" Topaz cried in delight. "Look! It's dad! Dad's here! He came back!"  
Bra stood froze on the spot as she stared at Goten.  
"It's okay Bra, it's really me." Goten said.  
Bra then ran up to Goten and hugged him with all her might, Topaz joining in.   
"Go on Goten." Gohan said. "Father's waiting for you."  
Goten turned to his family and friends.  
"It's okay Goten, we'll be right with you." Videl said.  
Goten nodded and walked upstairs to the room where his father was. Slowly, Goten opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside. Thousands of emotions hit Goten all at once when he saw the condition Goku was in. His breathing increased, he started sweating hard and he began sobbing.  
"Who…who's there?" Goku asked.  
"It's…it's me father." Goten stuttered. "It's me, Goten. I'm here."  
"Go-Goten? Is that really you?" Goku asked.  
Goku slowly opened his eyes and stared at Goten. Then, a huge smile streaked across Goku's face.  
"Goten…it really is you!" Goku cried happily.  
Goten couldn't hold his emotions any longer. He burst into tears and threw himself at Goku, hugging his beloved father tightly.  
"I'm so sorry for abandoning you father!" Goten cried. "I was scared! I never meant to hurt you! Please forgive me! Don't die hating me! I love you father, I truly love you!"  
"I love you too Goten, I always have." Goku whispered. "I'm proud of you son."  
While the re-uniting between youngest son and father was taking place, everyone one else stood outside the bedroom door and smiled.  
  
Goku's condition didn't improve from that moment on. In a matter of weeks, Goku's illness got to a point where everyone knew it was time to finally say goodbye.  
It was late at night. Everyone were in the bedroom with Goku. They never left his side through out it all.  
Pearl, being the youngest of the group, was confused and didn't quite understand what was going on. She slipped her hand into Goku's pale hand.  
"Great grandpa, what's going on?" Pearl asked innocently. "Why is everyone so sad?  
Goku looked down at Pearl and smiled gently.  
"I'm…I'm going away…for a while Pearl." Goku replied. "I'm…going to sleep…for…a long time…"  
"When will you wake up again?" Pearl asked.  
"I…I…I don't know." Goku replied.  
"But great grandpa, I don't want you to go." Pearl said, tears filling her eyes.  
"Come on…now Pearl…be a big brave girl for me…and don't get upset…I'll…be back soon…I promise…" Goku said.  
"O-okay great grandpa." Pearl stuttered, hugging Goku.  
"Grandpa…we'll miss you so much." Topaz said, overwhelmed with sorrow.  
"I'll…miss you too Topaz…but I promise that…we'll all be together…again soon…" Goku replied. "And always remember…that I'll…always be with you…in your hearts…no matter what…okay? Promise me…you'll…remember…"  
"We promise." Crystal said.  
"Goku, will we ever see you again?" Saphire asked.  
"Sure…of course you will." Goku said. "You know…goodbyes aren't forever."  
"Then, goodbye Goku." Emerald said. "We love you."  
"Yeah…" Goku said, slowly closing his eyes and taking his last breath. "I…love…you…all…too…"  
Goku let his soft eyes close and his last breath escape him. Then, it was all over. Goku was gone.  
Everyone stared in shock and disbelief. Pearl began to cry hard, gripping Goku's limp hand tighter.  
"Great grandpa Goku, wake up." Pearl sobbed. "Wake up! Please great grandpa Goku! Wake up!"  
Pan took pearl in her arms and hugged her close to her chest.  
"Darling, Goku has gone to a better place, a place free from his pain and suffering." Pan said.  
"Buty I don't want him to go!" Pearl cried. "Make him come back! Daddy, make great grandpa come back! Please!"  
Trunks stood froze. He didn't want to believe that Goku had finally died, but he had to face the truth. Trunks fell to his knees and cried.  
"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Gohan wouldn't accept the fact that Goku had died at first. But then, Gohan saw something that made his heart jump. It wasn't the cries of his family and friends, it wasn't Trunks' scream, it was Goku's smile. Goku was wearing a smile, a smile that Gohan knew would've been impossible for his father to make with the amount of pain and suffering that he had constantly indured. Therefore, Gohan knew that Goku was dead.  
Gohan began sobbing fast, tears streaming thick and fast down his face.  
"Thankyou for everything father." Gohan whispered. "I love you."  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes and found himself floating in a vast void of bright white light. Gohan looked around but all he could see was more and more bright white mist.  
"Hello?" Gohan called. "Is anyone out there?"  
Gohan's voice echoed through out the voice as he continued to looked around, ignoring the presence behind him.  
"Gohan."  
Gohan froze at the sound of the voice. He recognised it, but it couldn't possible be who he thought it was. Gohan turned around and gasped in shock.  
"Father?"  
"Hello Gohan."  
It was indeed Goku.  
"But…but this can't be!" Gohan stuttered. "Your dead. This can't be real."  
"I'm as real as you want me to be." Goku said.  
Gohan stared in shock and amazement. Goku didn't look like the sick person he was, but like the proud, brave warrior he used to be.  
"Gohan, have you so quickly forgotten what I asked you to always remember?" Goku asked.  
Gohan then smiled.  
"No father, I remember what you told me, I'll never forget that." Gohan replied.  
"Good, because you know it's true." Goku said.  
"For once, Kakarot's right."  
Gohan turned and smiled in sheer delight.  
"Vegeta! It's really you!"  
"Of course it's really Vegeta! Were you expecting Cell?"  
"Bulma!"  
"They aren't the only ones here you know."  
"Piccolo too!"  
Gohan looed around in total joy. All of the original Z Fighters and his old friends were there.  
"Wow!" Gohan said. "All of you, your all here! I can't believe it!"  
Of course it's us Gohan." Krillin said. "Who else would we be?"  
"I'm so thrilled to see you all." Gohan said. "I know you all said that you'd always be with me and the others, but I have to admit that I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Well you should've known better." Vegeta said. "Do you really think that death is gonna stop us?"  
Gohan laughed for the first time in a very long time.  
"Even beyond the grave, you haven't changed one bit." Gohan said to Vegeta.  
"Gohan, we're all so very proud of you." Chichi said.  
"Especially me son." Goku said. "I owe you so much for what you and the others did for me while I was alive. I shall never forget your kindness and compassion towards me and us all."  
Goku walked to Gohan and both embraced each other in a huge hug, both starting to sob.  
"Oh great, it's getting to the mushy bit." Piccolo moaned.  
"If I weren't already dead, I'd kill myself!" Vegeta said, making everyone laugh.  
"Okay, enough now before I really get going." Goku said, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"Now, there's just one more thing we need you to do for us Gohan." Bulma said.  
"What's that?" Gohan asked.  
"We want you to gather everyone together and have the biggest party of your entire lives." Tien said.  
"You see Gohan, we want you all to celebrate our lives and not morn them." Yamcha said.  
"I know it's hard Gohan, but just think of it like this," Goku said. "We are the Eternal Flame that never dies; it's form made up of us and those we care for and it's glow compossed of the hopes, faith and love within us all."  
Gohan smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
"And always remember Gohan, we'll always be with you all no matter what happens okay?" Goku said. "Goobye Gohan, I love you."  
"Goodbye to you all. Goodbye father." Gohan replied. "I love you too."  
"I'm proud of you son."  
  
The very next day, Gohan organised everyone to make a huge party to celebrate the lives of the Z Fighters. Though it was very hard, everyone managed to enjoy themselves and be happy.  
"Grandpa Gohan?" Pearl asked.  
"Yes Pearl?"  
"I miss great grandpa Goku a lot, but he's in the stars watching over us isn't he?" Pearl asked.  
"Of course he is Pearl." Gohan replied. "They all are."  
"Okay everyone, time for a group photo." Videl said.  
As everyone ran around madly to get into the photo, Gohan glanced at the other side of the room and saw a tall figure. Gohan smiled and nodded.  
"Come on uncle Gohan!" Topaz called. "Get in the photo!"  
Gohan picked up Pearl and stood next to Videl and Pan. As the photo was taken the room was filled with a bright white light and the love of all those there.  
  
Gohan sat up in bed late one night, holding a photo frame and smiling at the picture inside it.  
"You were right father." Gohan whispered. "You and the others will always be with us no matter what."  
Gohan placed the picture on the desk beside his bed and he fell into a pleasant sleep.   
The photo that Gohan had been looking at was the picture that had been taken on the night of the party. However, it was no ordinary picture. It held a secret, for within it's background stood several fond warriors who were standing with their loved ones.  
The wind brushed past the photo and echoed a voice of everlasting peace.  
  
We are the Eternal Flame that never dies; it's form made up from us and those we care for and it's glow compossed of the hope, faith and love withing us all  
  
  
The End 


End file.
